Fringe Worlds
The Fringe Worlds comprise a belt of frontier planets at the farthest reaches of the Terran Confederacy's (later Dominion) political control. They are not to be confused with the Outer Colonies. Overview Fringe World inhabitants are generally poorly educated and isolationist terrans; they were often used as sources of cheap labor by the Terran Confederacy. Many of them follow old Earth religions or new cults (such as the Church of Besainted Pelagius)Gillen, Kieron (w), Hector Sevilla (art). "A Ghost Story." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 122-169. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. as a way to escape their dreary existences, and are looked down upon by other terrans particularly from the core worlds, even those from Umoja and the Sons of Korhal. Fringe Worlds are often rich with resources, but rarely get a chance to profit from them, as more established political entities like the Confederacy (later Dominion) thoroughly exploit such resources and leave the local populations with little for themselves. Fringe World inhabitants are generally looked down upon by those outside the belt, often insulted with the term "Fringe-squib."Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). Even those with ties to the Confederacy were not exempt from derogatory comments, as Edmund Duke once referred to the Colonial Magistrate of Mar Sara as a "Fringe-world yokel" who didn't know where his loyalties lay.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. Terran governments often regard the lives of Fringe World inhabitants as expendable. The Confederacy deliberately used plagues to wipe out the populations of several Fringe Worlds in order to cover up the existence of the zerg. During the Second Great War, Arcturus Mengsk's Dominion abandoned the Fringe Worlds to the zerg, and turned away refugees from these worlds. Crime and banditry is commonplace in the Fringe Worlds, and they are constantly plagued by groups such as junker gangs.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 History Borders of the Confederacy By 2478, the Fringe Worlds were under the control of the Confederacy. Revolts in these colonies were common, and steadily grew in number.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Nine years later, the Fringe Worlds were the first terran planets to be visited by the zerg. To preserve the secrecy of these xenomorphs, the Confederacy exterminated the inhabitants of the infected planets with genetically engineered plagues, claiming it was a cholera outbreak. By the Great War, the Fringe Worlds were in a dilapidated state.StarCraft Remastered, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2017-03-31 The Sons of Korhal fomented anti-Confederate sentiment amongst the Fringe Worlds for months before the conflict.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 1: "Strongarm" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. They succeeded in weakening the Confederacy's grip on the Fringe Worlds by the end of 2499.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. New Regime Following the ascension of the Terran Dominion, the fringe world label remained, but suffered common famines.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. These worlds were largely abandoned by the Dominion military in order to maximize defenses in the core worlds when the zerg invaded in the Second Great War,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Zero Hour (in English). 2010 although small factions such as Raynor's Raiders took action and came into conflict with the zerg on Agria.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. Food riots broke out across the other fringe worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Safe Haven." (in English). 2010. The revelation that Mengsk authorized the use of psi emitters on Tarsonis led colonists on Bountiful to declare independence. Other fringe worlds were expected to follow.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Piercing the Shroud." (in English). 2010. Post War Following the death of Arcturus Mengsk, the ascension of Valerian Mengsk, and the End War, the fringe worlds were plagued by attacked from feral zerg, with Antiga Prime falling to a large swarm of them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Flashpoint (in English). 2016-08-02. Several other fringe worlds such as Bountiful were also hit, but these were repelled by the separatist militia, the Defenders of Man.Kate Lockwell Twitter. Kate Lockwell's Twitter, accessed on 2016-03-22 In reality, these zerg attacks were engineered by the Defenders of Man to weaken the people's faith in Valerian's rule. Thanks to the actions of Nova Terra, a ghost who was memory wiped and tricked into service for them, the Defenders of Man were defeated and their conspiracy uncovered,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, End Game (in English). 2016-11-22. though some fringe worlds lay in ruin from the zerg attacks. Known Fringe Systems *Antiga system *Brontes system *Sara system Known Fringe Worlds :Main article: List of fringe worlds *Agria *Altara *Antiga Prime *Bhekar Ro *Bountiful *Brontes IV *Chau Sara *Demon's Fair *Halcyon *Jotun *Maltair IV *Mar Sara *Meinhoff *New Sydney *Pike's Peak *Pridewater *Shiloh References es:Mundos Limítrofes Category:Planetary regions Fringe Worlds Category:Terrans Category:Koprulu Sector